


"Bouquet of Peace"

by frescadp



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frescadp/pseuds/frescadp
Summary: Not sure who's giving flowers to whom here, but Starsky has a poster of Picasso's "Bouquet of Peace" above his bed.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky, Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 24
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021





	"Bouquet of Peace"

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4b91b50458a8fee886b45917245f9b4b/tumblr_op0tzs4FPr1wotvv3o1_640.jpg)


End file.
